In mobile communication, before communication is established between a base station and UE (user equipment), the base station needs to send a paging message to a called UE, and the called UE needs to receive the paging message in a PO (Paging Occasion) of a PF (Paging Frame, paging frame) that is obtained by means of calculation within one DRX (Discontinuous Reception, discontinuous reception) period.
In an actual scenario, some UEs may be within an area with relatively poor signal coverage, to ensure that UE within an area with relatively poor signal coverage can normally receive a paging message, a base station needs to repeatedly send the paging message to the UE in an area with relatively poor signal coverage, so as to ensure successful paging of the UE in an area with relatively poor signal coverage.
When multiple UEs exist in a same area with relatively poor signal coverage, when a paging message is repeatedly sent to any one UE of the multiple UEs, sending time of paging messages for other UEs is not considered. If sending time of paging messages of at least two UEs has different start time, the paging messages of the at least two UEs may be repeatedly sent in a same subframe. In this case, UE receives at least two paging messages in a PO of a PF obtained by means of calculation, and as a result, the UE cannot successfully parse out a paging message of the UE, which further affects paging of UE in an area with relatively poor signal coverage.